


Lindas close call

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Stimulation, Bath, Brother, Cuddling, F/M, Fantasy, Incest, Older Sister, Shotacon, Sister - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Younger Brother, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: Linda works as a sniper to keep her hometown safe from all the monsters lurking around the town. Her younger brother, Arthur, always uses healing magic to heal her, and can’t help but worry about her. However, one day, she comes home and Arthur discovers she nearly died...
Kudos: 24





	Lindas close call

“Phew, todays mission went really well.” Linda said.

“Jeez, you look all sorts of scratched up.” Arthur said.

“It’s fine, todays mission wasn’t the easiest mission you know?” Linda said, setting her blue colored bow off to the side.

“You’re an Archer, no, a sniper. How did you get hurt in the first place?” Arthur sighed.

“Oh come on, you don’t have to go so much into detail. Or is my little bro worried about me?” Linda said, teasing Arthur.

“Of course I worry about you... you’re the only one left who I can call family.” Arthur said, pouring water on her shoulders

“Right...” Linda said.

“Honestly. How did you get hit on your shoulders? Shouldn’t you be far from the enemy?” Arthur said, healing her shoulders using water magic. 

“Oh. That feels good as always. Thank you.” Linda let out a small groan.

“Don’t avoid the question.” Arthur said.

“Seriously, it wasn’t too dangerous. These are just minor injuries.” Linda said.

“Oh thank goodness.” Arthur said, hugging Linda.

“You worry too much about me Arthur.” Linda said.

“I wouldn’t worry so much if you weren’t such a liar sis.” Arthur said, lifting Lindas shirt.

“Huh?!” Linda shrieked.

“Just like I expected, there’s blood coming out of your stomach. You can’t lie to a healer, I can see your injuries no matter how well you hide them.” Arthur said.

“I’m... sorry.” Linda said.

“I don’t accept your apology, I never will accept it. Do you want to fall the same way mom and dad fell?” Arthur said.

“No.” Linda said.

“Then you better show me and tell me about your injuries properly next time. Besides, you use a water bow, you shoot from safe and long distances, you’re not supposed to get any injuries to begin with.” Arthur said.

“Missions are never safe.” Linda said.

“True enough. But show me your injuries properly next time, or else I seriously won’t forgive you.” Arthur said, pulling down Lindas pants.

“HUH?!” Linda shrieked.

“Even more injuries.” Arthur face palmed and began healing all the damaged spots on Lindas knees and thighs.

“I’m sorry Arthur.” Linda said.

“No, I don’t want to hear it... I don’t forgive you... what if one day I lost you?.. seriously, I might lose myself... you’re my only family left...” Arthur said, hugging her.

“He fell asleep.” Linda looked at his face.

Whenever Linda would come home from her missions and practice, Arthur would always be there to heal her. Everyday, Arthur undergoes healing practice because he wants to come up with spells that really heal deep wounds. Naturally, healing magic expends a lot of magic. And in Arthurs case, water attributed healing magic uses a lot of mana. Everyday, Arthur saves up some mana to heal Linda. And when he runs out of mana, his body collapses because it has neither stamina nor mana to keep him awake.

“Well... I’m drenched in sweat. And he collapsed on me... to the bath it is.” Linda said, picking him up.

Each time Arthur collapses, Linda usually takes her time to settle into the bath. She’d always hug his young and naked body. Although Linda is a tall grown up woman, Arthur is still a small short young boy. As a kid, Arthur grew up way too quickly, no, he was forced to grow up quickly. He had no time to be spoiled or shown direct intimacy by his parents after they died.

After Linda cleans his body, she usually sets him on his bed. Arthur usually gets super mad the following morning telling her he can take showers and baths on his own.

“Hehe, his sleeping face is cute as usual.” Linda said.

She was lying on the bathtub and made Arthur lie on her. She positioned it so that Arthur was sitting at her lap. She kissed his cheeks multiple times because she felt like it, she honestly enjoyed hugging him while he was asleep like this. This time, she felt his heart rate change, and his breathing started to become more solid.

“You’re awake?” Linda said.

“Linda... how many times have I told you to not give me a bath?” Arthur said.

“What? No one told you to collapse on me like that. You got drenched in sweat.” Linda said, pulling him closer.

“Oh for goodness’ sake...” Arthur sighed. He just woke up, he could barely even manage to life a finger, much less even attempting to move his legs.

“So. How was your day? I imagine they must’ve worked you up so hard at school today.” Linda said.

“No... not really...” Arthur said.

Linda gave him a moment to rest, finally, he got the strength to talk.

“Today was a very peculiar day. We learned about magic compounding, which is basically using a mixture of two or more spells to create a new spell. They told us this information, but they never taught us how to use it or do it. So I tried to compound my healing magic based off what they taught us, but instead... I got an offensive attack spell?” Arthur said.

“What? That certainly is odd. So you learned a new water spell?” Linda said.

“No. It’s the most basic water attack spell. Which got me wondering. What’s the difference? So I set a test, and shot one compounded shot, and one basic shot. But they were exactly the same. They had the same speed, same power, same everything.” Arthur said.

“Aww. That’s disappointing.” Linda said.

“By the time I realized I used too much mana, I stopped testing the compounded magic. And it made me think for a little bit, I wasted so much time, and so much mana, for no reason at all. Why teach me something I won’t use? I swear, I don’t get it. But oddly enough, although I was disappointed with the results... I guess it humored my curiosity.” Arthur said.

“Glad you found some entertainment within it. So it wasn’t a total waste, huh?” Linda smiled.

“I mean, I wasted my time and mana in the end. I got no results after all.” Arthur said.

“Well, if you were entertained, then it’s not a total waste. A lot of people do crazy things to both entertain and be entertained. So if you were entertained while testing compound magic, well, I’d say it was worth the time.” Linda said.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it.” Arthur said.

“Your body has been getting more fit ever since you started learning more Magics. Do you eat well while I’m away?” Linda said stroking his stomach.

“Yes...” Arthur said in a flustered voice.

“Hehe, that’s a cute sound you just made.” Linda chuckled.

“That’s not funny...” Arthur said.

“Huh?” Linda felt something poking her finger tip, “Oh..” Linda said, looking very unsure on what to say.

“Stop staring...” Arthur said.

“My little bro got an erection... aw, is this one for me?” Linda said, poking the tip of Arthurs cock.

“Ah! Stop it!” Arthur moaned.

“Woah I’m sorry...” Linda said, letting go of his erection.

“Hah... hah... hah...” Arthur panted, gasping for breath.

“Was it that sensitive?” Linda asked.

“Of course... you act like you didn’t know.” Arthur said.

“Well... I may be your beautiful older sister, but I didn’t have time to waste around men. I guess that makes you the lucky man huh?” Linda said with a giggle.

“That’s not funny... at all...” Arthur said.

“Ehh? Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?” Linda said.

“...” Arthur remained silent.

“Haha, sorry, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Linda said.

“Boys aren’t cute...” Arthur said.

“You can say whatever you want.” Linda arced her leg to get up, she didn’t pay attention that her thigh was directly touching Arthurs cock.

She pressed hard on accident and suddenly Arthur moaned loudly: ”AAH!”

“What... no way...” Linda felt something hot and thick suddenly pour on her thigh.

“Linda... you dummy...” Arthur tried to get up, but his body was still unresponsive.

“Come on, it was just an accident. Don’t look at me like that.” Linda said.

Arthur remained awfully silent, Linda took him to his bed and covered him in a towel. Meanwhile she stood in her room very conflicted. She might’ve said it was “on accident.” But the truth is, it might’ve had its effects on her. The fact that she didn’t wash off nor wipe off the sperm off her thigh yet made her feel weird. Thanks to Arthur, she remembered how she’s been single all her life. She sniffed Arthurs sperm and let it drip down from her finger tips to her palm. She thought about licking it to finally know it’s taste, but wasn’t something she should do with her brothers sperm.

She stopped herself from licking it and washed her hand instead. She wiped off all the sperm and made sure the bath was fully clean. For the first time in a long while, she felt a sensation between her thighs. She lied on her bed, she wanted to satiate her desire, but all she could think about was Arthurs flustered face. After trying to rub her vagina for an hour, she realized she had a distaste for this. Arthur made her horny, but it felt so wrong to think of Arthur as a sexual partner. She got dressed and walked up to Arthurs room to check up on him, but the door was half closed from when she left his room.

She peeled through and found that Arthur was still on the bed, lying flat. However, his cock was obviously erect. She quickly returned back to her room, and thought, what’s this situation? She’s never felt so awkward in her life. She felt horny but knew it was so wrong. For another full hour, she tried to rub her vagina, but couldn’t. It’s her little brother after all. It took her hours to finally calm down.

The next day, she went to Arthurs room early in the morning and found him still asleep. She kissed him on the forehead then headed to the living room, where all of Arthurs books are. She left a note and pocket money for Arthur, saying she has a 3-day mission and to take care until then.

Arthur got up and found that note later on, he wondered wether she actually had a 3 day mission or if she’s just being awkward? Maybe a mixture of both? Either way, there were some “things” Arthur had to do / try out.

——————————— 3 Days later

“Arthur, I’m home!” Linda said, entering the house.

“Welcome back-“ Arthur said walking up to her, “Come here!” She said, suddenly hugging him.

“How was the mission?” Arthur asked.

“Very boring, very slow, and very hard.” Linda say.

“I imagine you didn’t have a good time? Your clothes are all burnt.” Arthur said.

“Yeah, we dealt with a pack of fire wolves, those are hard to tail. Which is why it was a very slow mission.” Linda said.

“YOU TAILED WHAT?!” Arthur suddenly got loud, his face pale.

“Fire wolves... something wrong?” Linda said.

“You chased some of the fastest and strongest beasts, your clothes are all messed up. OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!” Arthur shouted at her face.

“Doesn’t matter how fast or how strong they are, they were no match for me.” Linda said.

“Tell me, how, how did you get your clothes scorched and burnt into crisps? I know that fire wolves are fast, but as a sniper, as an archer, as a bow user, under no circumstances would you engage in melee combat against a beast, much less a wolf, much less a FIRE WOLF!” Arthur said.

“Calm down, I meant it, they weren’t a match for me. I just helped a friend in need.” Linda said.

“You mean to tell me you stepped into the front lines to help your friend?” Arthur said.

“That’s more or less the story.” Linda said.

“Are you insane? If your friend was going to get impaled by a lance, would you shove them away and let the lance claim your life? Would you try to block it? Either way, neither you nor your friend would be spared.” Arthur said.

“That’s a mean way to put it.” Linda said.

“But that’s exactly how the front lines are. If you can’t save yourself, then you can’t save a friend. If you try to save an injured friend and you take the fall, then both of you will fall together.” Arthur said.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t help an friend even if you knew you can save them?” Linda said.

“Linda... Linda... I swear... that’s not my point.” Arthur took deep breaths and face palmed.

“Then what are you trying to say?” Linda said, she looked somewhat bothered by the way Arthur was speaking.

“I swear... you should’ve just come shirtless.” Arthur kept his hand on his face and shook his head.

“Are you out of your mind?” Linda said.

“If you really sound so confident that you saved your friend knowing well you can save them. If you really sounded so confident saying these monsters were no match for you. Then why is there a big tear on the back of your shirt!” Arthur suddenly grabbed Lindas shirt.

“Huh?” Linda got a closer look of Arthur’s face, it was so red, and it seems like there were many tears already running down his cheeks.

“Linda... I swear, Linda... these are fire wolves... their so big and fast... their claws are so sharp they cut boulders with ease... and you’re telling me your shirt got cut by a fire wolf?! You’re telling me that if the fire wolf had just sinked his claw ONE more inch, you would’ve died?! LINDA! This is the closest you’ve gotten to actually dying!” Arthur shouted, the emotional shock hit him so hard his hands were shivering very extremely.

“Arthur calm down.” Linda said, feeling very awkward and guilty.

“NO! I WONT! Linda, you were so close to dying. You were so close to just... break the one promise which you haven’t broken. Which is to not die, which is to not come with a very major injury. IF your chainmail didn’t provide you any protection... think of what would’ve happened to you.” Arthur said, falling on his knees.

“Arthur, please, don’t cry.” Linda was caught by surprise, her eyes were filled with guilt. She didn’t mean to make Arthur worry so much, she didn’t mean to make him cry like this.

“No, leave me alone, I want to cry. If you died, I would’ve cried less, because my own life would’ve been claimed.” Arthur said.

“No no no! Don’t say that!” Linda said, feeling shivers on that statement.

“Do you really think I have a reason to be alive? Do you really think I have a purpose? Linda, you’re my only family left... I... I can’t live on without you... I-i-i-i-“ Arthur began to hyperventilate, which prevented him from talking.

“Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Calm down! I haven’t died yet, calm down. I’m so sorry, I should’ve payed more attention, please, Arthur, take deep breaths.” Linda said, stroking Arthurs shoulders, she felt his heart rate, and it was more intense than anything she ever felt.

After Arthur had cried for several minutes straight without any rest. Linda had to admit it was a hard sight to watch, and it only made her want to cry. When Arthur spoke of a lance impaling her and her friend, it couldn’t have been any farther from the truth, except she would’ve been impaled by a claw as opposed to a lance.

“I just... can’t believe... you did this... Linda... I swear... I’m done with this... my heart can’t take anymore...” Arthur said, gasping for breath.

“I’m so sorry Arthur, I didn’t mean to scare you like that... the truth is... I didn’t regret risking my life when I went in to save my friend... it’s thanks to my efforts that she made it out alive... I don’t want to be branded as a savior, nor a hero... I did it because it felt like the right thing to do. The correct thing to do. If I didn’t save her, her family would mourn for her, and I wouldn’t be able to get the thought out of my mind. Think about it Arthur, if someone saved me from the brink of death, how much would you thank them? How grateful would you be?” Linda said.

“I know! I know! I swear I know! But... but... have I no right to worry about you?” Arthur suddenly began to heal all of Linda’s scratch and burnt marks.

“Have I got no right to worry that you were an inch away from death? Or do my feelings don’t matter to you? Or do I mean so little to you it didn’t cross your mind? Or did you think I’m such a saint who would be happy that you died and saved a friend?!” Arthur said, intensely healing Lindas wounds.

“No, stop saying such awful things like that, you know they’re not true...” Linda said.

“BUT THEY ARE! I always always always tell you TO NOT frontline. To not barge in. To stay in a safe position. To do your best where no harm could befall you. But you’ve done NONE of that! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, the amount of times you’ve promised me you’ll fight in safe positions, the times you told me you’d retreat when the situation got so dire. Why can’t you keep your promises? Why? Why? WHY?” Arthur said.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again...” Linda said, looking down.

“Liar! All that comes from your mouth is nothing but lies. Lies! Lies! Lies! LIES! LIES!” Arthur said.

“Ow! Arthur, calm down you’re using too much mana.” Linda said.

“It runs in the family doesn’t it? It runs in our thick blood doesn’t it? To just go, risk our lives, and break promises isn’t it?” Arther said.

“Hey, Arthur, calm down, you’re channeling too much mana.”

“Oh for goodness’ sake look at you. What do you think I am? Your slave? Your runt? Your free private cleric? I heal your wounds so that I can see you live and well. Not come with even worse ones!” Arthur said.

“Arthur!” Linda raised her voice. That one moment, Arthur channeled too much mana, his body suddenly twitched in a very dangerous and scary way. He collapsed, but tears still ran down his cheeks.

“Arthur... I wouldn’t have ever known that you were that worried about me... I’m so sorry... I’m so very sorry...” Linda cried and hugged Arthur closely.

She kept crying for a while, thinking back, Arthur is a mage, a cleric. He’s helped Linda so many times, and he was always supportive for her. But he always wished for her safety. After calming down, Linda grabbed Arthur and sat down in the bath. She took deep breaths and took a long bath.

“I don’t know, how do I tell him I honestly try?” Linda mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Arthurs body twitched, and his eyes opened.

“You’re awake?” Linda asked.

“...” Arthur remained silent.

“Speak to me.” Linda said, but got no reply.

“It’s unfair... you get to say all that, but then you won’t even let me talk... so, Arthur, I want you to listen.” Linda said.

Arthurs face expression didn’t change much, but it’s not like he had the power nor the stamina to be moving at all.

“When I go on missions, you’re always occupying my mind... When I go on missions, I usually give it my all when I think how many benefits you and I will get from the income I make... I always think first about you when I get an injury, no matter how tough an battle gets... I think so much about you, I really do... I love you Arthur, I really do, I love you so much, I want you to live your life to the fullest. You had no fun for a kid your age... your fourteen, yet the first time you visited a play ground, you were already nine years old... that might not be important to you, but it’s important to me. Why? Because I’m your sister, in your older sister, you’re my brother, my younger brother, you’re my family... the only left I can call family... things like these, no matter how trivial they may seem to you, they mean to me a lot more than you’d think. So Arthur, please, don’t say that your feelings don’t matter, don’t say that your pathetic and insignificant, don’t say that you’ll claim your life if I die-“ Linda suddenly got overly emotional at the last sentence, genuine tears ran through her face.

All Arthur could do is watch, but he was so weak he couldn’t talk. After a minute, Linda took Arthur to his room and covered him by the towel. Her face was so red out of the emotional shock she had. She suppressed her cries and tried to stay strong, naturally, Arthur noticed. After long hours have passed, Arthur finally stood up and wore some clothes, he knocked on Lindas door, and she opened the door for him. Arthur looked at Lindas face, it looks like she had cried a lot, her face was showing signs of weakness.

“Linda... I’m so sorry. For saying all what I said... I’m sorry I shouted in your face... I’m sorry I talked so aggressively and disrespectfully...” Arthur said, his eyes are looking down on the floor.

“No. It’s okay, you were worried about me is all. I’m practically the one to blame. Besides, there was a lot of truth in what you said, so don’t take it too personally, I still love you just like I always do.” Linda said.

“I’m sorry for accidentally hurting you while healing you... it wasn’t my intention, I suddenly couldn’t control my magic, and it just spiraled downward from there. So I’m sorry...” Arthur said.

“You know what I love about you so much? Your so kind, polite, and considerate.” Linda said with a smile on her face.

“Even if I am kind, polite, and considerate. That doesn’t justify my overreaction.” Arthur said.

“Well... I need to apologize to you as well... I’m sorry for worrying you so much...” Linda said.

“No... stop it... I told you. I won’t ever forgive you getting hurt.” Arthur said.

“Okay...” Linda said in a low tone.

“But I’m proud of you... you saved a friend of yours... someone you cared about... I would’ve probably cowered in fear if I were in your situation. Your friend is now alive, thanks to your efforts, and they can go see their loved ones.” Arthur said, pulling in Linda for a hug.

Linda was surprised, but quickly, she put on her sisterly warm smile and stroked Arthurs hair.

“I don’t think I can sleep right now, so I was hoping to ask you if you want to just... talk?” Arthur asked.

“Absolutely, I would love to. I’ve been wanting to talk with you for three days.” Linda nodded and pulled him inside her room.

“I’m sorry I made things too awkward, I definitely got too emotional. I guess that was life or death for me.” Arthur said.

“It’s fine, really. So, how were your days recently?” Linda said.

“This may take a while.” Arthur said.

“I don’t mind, we have all the time we need.” Linda said.

“Okay then. Let’s see... now, where do I start?” Arthur said.

“From the very beginning. I like hearing you talk. But first, here come lie beside me.” Linda said, lying on her bed and raising her blanket so that Arthur would lie beside her.

“Sure.” Arthur said, lying beside her.

“Okay... tell me your story now.” Linda said, hugging Arthur.

“I can’t tell it to you like this.” Arthur said, his face was resting right above her breasts.

“Sorry, I’ve had a bad tendency of wanting to hug someone.” Linda said, letting go of Arthur.

“Well, in that case...” Arthur said, pulling Linda for a tight hug, “I can’t talk while you hug me, but I can talk while I hug you.” Arthur said.

“Hehe, this is more comfortable than I thought.” Linda said.

“Anyway, so when I woke in the morning, I saw your note and saw the money as well. Honestly, Linda, I’ll be completely frank with you, I was sort of relieved I didn’t see you in the morning because I had a feeling something awkward might’ve happened.” Arthur said.

“What would’ve happened?” Linda asked.

“Best to not say it.” Arthur said.

“Aw...” Linda looked bummed and rubbed her cheeks again Arthurs chest.

“Anyway, skipping the part where I went to school, I returned home and was kind of hoping you’d come back in the same day. There was something I wanted to ask you, but, since you weren’t here, I looked into it myself and got a somewhat satisfying answer? I’m not sure really.” Arthur shrugged.

“What did you want to ask me?” Linda asked.

“Best to not say it. Maybe you’ll figure it out yourself.” Arthur said.

“Go on then.” Linda said.

“So, the second day, I started to find solutions for my problem. Which was, the answer I wasn’t entirely certain/satisfied about. Among what little friends I had, there was only one whom I was able to approach. Her name was Palla, she’s my classmate, and she’s a year older than me I believe.” Arthur said.

“Oh, Palla, I haven’t heard you talk about her since... you were an even smaller kid.” Linda said.

“I was maybe six years old when I first saw Palla, but it was only when I hit nine years old is when I really talked with her. It was during the play ground visit we made.” Arthur said.

“Right right.” Linda nodded, “So what did you ask her?” Linda said.

“I asked her to go out with me.” Arthur said.

“...” Lindas jaws suddenly opened as her eyes locked onto Arthurs eyes.

“What? What did I say?” Arthur said.

“Arthur, since when did you... this is so sudden. Arthur hitting on girls? I can’t imagine. So what’s she say?” Linda chuckled, the shock was still too strong.

“She rejected me.” Arthur said.

“Oh, that’s a shame...” Linda said, stroking Arthurs shoulder.

“No, it’s about what I expected to be honest. I didn’t have much feelings for her, well, not in the romantic way. I’ve just done a bad calculation is all. I didn’t have much feeling for her, and I knew she most likely won’t accept, and yet I asked her anyway, but I still felt a sting in my heart... That was weird.” Arthur said.

“Huh? Arthur. Is the shock of rejection so strong you’re beginning to deny your own feelings? If so, I’m here for you.” Linda said.

“No no, not at all, I mean it. I didn’t see her in a romantic way, nor did I expect her to say yes to begin with. I was completely calm about it, I’m just surprised I felt a little empty when she rejected me.” Arthur said.

“Then why did you ask her out?” Linda asked.

“Because I had concluded I was sexually frustrated...” Arthur sighed.

“What?” Linda looked at Arthur with a baffled face expression.

“So, the reason I asked her out is because I was sexually frustrated. It’s not like I was looking for someone to fill in the empty space when you went on your mission. I missed your voice, I really did. But there’s a problem with me... whenever my dick gets hard... all I can think about is you... and that’s not healthy at all...” Arthur said.

“Seriously?” Linda said, she remembered when she tried to masturbate while thinking of Arthur.

“I’m serious... I’m a teenager, and you’re a woman. I don’t have much friends... much less social interaction with other people...” Arthur said, breaking his long hug with Linda.

“So... in the end... did you ever rub one out?” Linda asked.

“No... I thought if I asked Palla out, it’d make me feel something, but it only made me feel more empty. And instead, it only made me miss you more... I... I genuinely missed you, but, there was an odd feeling, I felt so bad. Because I also couldn’t stop thinking about you in a sexual demeanor...” Arthur said.

“Poor you, it must’ve been so lonely and frustrating dealing with all of this by yourself.” Linda pulled in Arthur for a hug.

“I don’t get it... how can you hug me after I said all that? It made me feel so... uncomfortable.” Arthur said.

“Heh, I’m your older sister, I can hug you all I want.” Linda hugged Arthur tighter, but she felt something hard poke her groin.

“Linda... thank you for being an nice and understanding sister. I can’t thank you enough-“ Arthur said, trying to kiss her cheek, but he underestimated how tightly Linda hugged him, he shot past her cheek and accidentally kissed her lips.

“!” Lindas eyes suddenly widened.

“I-I-I-I didn’t mean to do that! L-Linda, I’m sorry!” Arthur tried to run away but Linda hugged him extremely tight, it was hurting him. Linda rested her cheek on Arthurs cheek and whispered into his ears.

“Arthur...” Linda said, taking a deep breath.

“Linda, I’m so sorry...” Arthur froze in place.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it... but forgive your older sister please.” Linda said.

“Huh? Forgive what-“ Arthur suddenly felt Lindas lips strongly press against his own. She took one long big kiss, and then started kissing him more repeatedly.

“I’m sorry.” Linda said, her face expression was one that Arthur has never seen before. She smooched him one more time, this time she slid her tongue inside Arthurs and coiled her tongue on Arthurs.

She smooches Arthur multiple times repeatedly. It aroused her so much she grabbed Arthurs year from behind to angle her smooches even better. Her other hand slipped through Arthurs underwear and squeezed Arthurs ass very tightly. She let go of him after a while.

“Linda... ah...” Arthur gasped for breath.

“I’m sorry... that was impulse... I have no excuse...” Linda said, covering her face with the blanket and looked the other way.

“Linda!” Arthur hugged her, pressing his cock against her ass.

“Arthur... stop... I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to-“ Linda tried to apologize, but Arthur suddenly tossed the blanket off on the side and mounted her, “Arthur?” Linda looked into his face.

Suddenly, Arthur pressed his own lips against Lindas lips. He wasn’t good with kisses, and it felt so amateurish, but it clicked with him.

“When I confessed my feelings with Palla... I realized I was missing two things, love, and lust. Linda, I love you so much, and your body is how I picture an ideal woman.” Arthur said, opening her sleepwear and exposing her bare breasts.

“...” Linda remained silent and tried to cover her breasts. But Arthur grabbed her wrists and spread her hands apart.

“That’s naughty...” Linda looked away.

“I don’t care if it’s naughty.” Arthur pressed his face into her bosom.

“Arthur!” Linda moaned.

Suddenly, Arthur pulled down his own pants and exposed his erect cock. The instant he poked Lindas groin, a sudden shock of pleasure made him shoot ropes of cum on Lindas tummy. That moment, Linda overpowered Arthur and stood straight.

“Arthur. If we’re going to do this... you better take responsibility.” Linda said, locking her room door, “I want to learn more about you.” Linda said, stripping Arthur, “Don’t you want to learn more about me?” Linda said, stripping herself.

“I do.” Arthur nodded.

“Then come here, you can touch me all you want. Young boys love boobs, don’t they?” Linda said, placing Arthurs hand on Lindas breasts.

“They’re heavier than I thought.” Arthur said, cupping Lindas breasts.

“Do they please you?” Linda said.

“I want to lick and suck on them... is that okay?” Arthur asked.

“Go ahead.” Linda said, pulling Arthurs face closer.

Arthur tried to handle Lindas breasts with much care, he licked them gently, then began to suck in Lindas right nipple.

“Ah... this feels good.” Linda moaned.

‘How sensitive is it? Does she really feel good?’ Arthur thought and began to suck harder on Lindas nipples.

“Ah! Arthur!” Linda pulled Arthurs body closer. “Your cock is twitching so much.” Linda said, folding her hand around his shaft.

“!!!” Arthur continued to suck on her breasts, but his grip was exponentially weaker now.

“Hehe, it’s hard and warm, I wonder how long it can keep up.” Linda said, stroking his cock.

“Ah!” Arthur let go of Lindas breasts, the pleasure he was experiencing was like none before.

“Is it that sensitive?” Linda looked at Arthur.

“Ah!” Arthur moaned.

“Didn’t he say that the tip was the most sensitive before?” Linda said, pressing a finger against the tip of Arthurs cock.

“AH!” Arthurs back and neck straightened as he shot a very thick load of cum.

“Woah! You came a lot.” Linda said, lifting her hand up to her face to smell and taste his cum. There was so much cum, it dripped and fell directly on her thighs. “Ah... oh, it’s... smelly and so... delicious.” Linda said, licking her palm.

“That’s dirty.” Arthur said.

“Speak for yourself.” Linda said, slipping her finger inside Arthurs mouth. She thought her spit the sperm out of his mouth immediately, but instead, he sucked on her finger hard, and even coiled his tongue around her finger. “Arthur that’s kinky! Men don’t eat sperm.” Linda pulled out her finger and chuckled.

“Linda.” Arthur jumped in to smooch Linda, he licked all the sperm off her lips.

“God... you’re so kinky Arthur. I would’ve never thought.” Linda said.

“Linda you are so beautiful I’m losing my mind.” Arthur said.

“You’ve moved too much, here, relax on the bed while I make you feel good.” Linda said, leaning her face down to Arthurs cock.

“Ah!” Arthur moaned the moment he felt Lindas tongue lick his shaft.

He watched as Linda licked his shaft using the tip of her tongue, after growing more comfortable, Linda began to lick his shaft with her tongue whole and even began to swallow and suck Arthurs cock.

“Linda, that feels good!” Arthur said, folding his hand around Lindas hair and pulling her head closer.

Although Linda was hardly gasping for breath, she increased her pace and intensely sicker Arthurs cock, she knew he was about to orgasm. What gave it away? Arthurs hand, tightening its grip on her hair each time she licks him. Finally, Arthur reached his limits and pulled Lindas hair as strong as he possibly could. For what lasted seconds but felt like long hours, Arthurs grip got weaker as his load of sperm unloaded inside Lindas mouth. Once Linda was able to overpower Arthurs grip, she gasped for breath, leaving her mouth open to show Arthur she had swallowed his cum.

“I feel very tired...” Arthur said.

“Then have this.” Linda said, using a spell that regenerated both mana and stamina. She watched as Arthurs cock quickly perked up.

“Linda.” Arthur groaned her name, pulling her ass closer.

“Arthur, don’t go there yet.” Linda said.

“But we went this far.” Arthur said.

“I’m your sister... and we have no condom.” Linda said.

“And we have no parents nor any family.” Arthur said.

“I’m not trying to tell you no, but I’m not mentally prepared for this.” Linda said.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Arthur said, smooching her lips and using a pain soothing spell. He lined up his cock right into Lindas pussy.

“Take off that spell.” Linda said.

“But why?” Arthur said.

“I want to experience sex for what it’s worth with you. I want to know the raw emotions.” Linda said.

“If you say so.” Arthur said, dispelling the soothing spell.

“Okay... I’m ready.” Linda said.

“Here goes.” Arthur said, pushing his cock as deep as he could in one go.

“AA- EUGH! AAAAHHH!!!” Linda moaned loudly, and her face expression changed by the second. She ultimately ended up hugging Arthur because she wasn’t braced for this.

“It’s so hot inside you...” Arthur said.

“You can move whenever you want.” Linda said.

“Ah!” Arthur moaned. Truth be told, he tried to move, but the pleasure was already too much. After a few minutes, Arthur began to move slowly and he watched as Linda squirmed in pleasure. He thought she was so sensitive it’s like it was the first time he masturbated.

“This feels so good! Ah!” Linda moaned into Arthurs ears.

“Linda! I’m about to cum!” Arthur said.

“Do it inside!” Linda moaned.

Thrusting his hips as strong as he can, Arthur came inside Linda and pulled out.

“That was amazing.” Linda gasped for breath.

“It was amazing for me too... but I came too quickly...” Arthur said, he wrapped the palm of his hand around his cock and used healing magic. Oddly enough, it worked and got erect. The erection was only possible through Arthurs feelings and emotions, he only healed his cock so that it’s in a state to get erect.

“You’re still hard?” Linda glanced over, she missed the part where he used healing magic.

“Can we do it again?” Arthur asked.

“Yes... as much as you want, but let me brace myself.” Linda took deep breaths, “Okay... I’m ready.” Linda said.

“Okay... I’m entering.” Arthur said, lining up his cock and pushing it inside as deep as he could with the first thrust.

“EE- AAAHHH!!!” Linda moaned loudly, her face made new face expressions that were filled with pain, lust, and pleasure.

After a short pause, Arthur began to move, he knew that women liked it rough, and started to speed up the pace. Within each smack, the tempo got raised, and Arthur fucked both faster and harder.

“AH! AH! AH! AH! AHH!” Linda moaned loudly, she was reduced to a moaning machine at this point and her moans finally peaked when Arthur came inside her a second time.

She lied on the bed and breathed very heavily. Whatever Arthur had done, it was the most pleasurable feeling she ever felt. Masturbating doesn’t begin to compare with the pleasure Arthur was giving her.

“I still came quickly...” Arthur thought, using healing magic on his cock once more.

He mounted the already tired Linda and pressed his cock against her ass.

“How are you still hard?!” Linda was surprised, her face looked so happy, but she also looked so scared at the same time.

Without much warning, Arthur inserted his cock inside Lindas vagina and Linda let out another face expression he’s never seen before. Either she was liking this too much, or she was getting used to it already.

Arthur immediately didn’t waste time and began to fuck Linda as fast as he can, while Linda was moaning loudly, he didn’t want it to end quickly, so he slapped Lindas ass, shooting healing magic that boosted his stamina. He slapped Lindas ass so many times it became rose red. Arthur spat on her ass cheeks and rubbed healing magic. Which restored the initial color of her ass cheeks, and all the pleasure melted inside her.

“THIS IS SO GOOD! AH! OH! OH! ARTHUR!” Linda moaned louder than ever before.

“Linda! Linda! Linda! Linda!” Arthur moaned out her name, and then finally came inside her one last time.

“AAAAAAAAHHH! I never came... so many times in my life...” Linda moaned, finally, resting on the bed with no movement.

They both took time to breathe and rest before finally being able to talk again.

“I tried my best... it felt so good.” Arthur said.

“You’re a sexual beast you know that?” Linda said.

“My mind went blank after a while, I wanted you to feel good.” Arthur said.

“I’m glad to felt good too.” Linda said.

“The sun is rising. Let’s try to get some sleep before we start the day.” Arthur said.

“No... the sun is... setting?” Linda said.

“Huh?” Arthur gasped.

“Arthur... we’ve been going at it for a whole day now...” Linda said.

Feeling all that time sink in, both Arthur and Linda felt very heavy. As if all the fatigue suddenly just appeared. They quickly collapsed and fell asleep in the end, but they were hugging each other with a smile on their faces.


End file.
